Various types of footwear are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an ointment-containing foot wrap. Many people struggle with calluses and dry, cracked skin on their heels and soles of their feet. The present device helps to heal said calluses and dry, cracked skin. The present device conforms to the users foot and the foot is secured within the ointment-containing foot wrap by an adhesive strip. The conformity of the ointment-containing foot wrap allows an ointment to properly penetrate the skin on the heel and sole of the feet. The ointment-containing foot wrap allows the user to wear the device inside of socks, shoes, boots, and other footwear for up to three days. The ointment-containing foot wrap is easily removed and disposed of after use. The ointment-containing foot wrap fulfills the need for a means of providing the user with a quick and simple way to soften calluses and dry skin of the feet. The ointment-containing foot wrap is convenient, cost-effective, durable and light weight. The ointment-containing foot wrap moistens and softens the skin on the feet for comfortable, smooth and healthy feet. The ointment-containing foot wrap completely seals in the foot, enhancing the effect of the ointment. The ointment-containing wrap eliminates the use of traditional, difficult to handle and time consuming methods to remove layers of dead skin and hardened calluses from the feet. A base of the device has a bottom layer that is waterproof and impermeable, preventing the passage of the ointment while the ointment-containing foot wrap is sealed on the user's foot.